Smile
by Tigerslade
Summary: I always played alone. Never Smile. Never spoke to anyone. And felt better. And then she arrived. With that smile. And made me smile too.


Note: the anime Naruto belongs to Kishimoto. How boring :/

**Candy Smile**

I always liked to come to the playground when the weather was good ... The sun shone and the wind blew gently as I played on the swing. My Okaa-san pushed me with a smile identical to mine, radiating happiness that was rare since the death of my Otou-san. She tells me that he is in heaven watching over me. I wonder how it got there is up so high and far. But she makes sure that he still sees me there.

I looked around the playground, watching other children play. Some of dolls, the other slide. And a lonely boy made me observe. Mom says it's ugly face people, but do not think I would have problems because he was not seeing me. So I kept looking, curious.

His hair was a dark color. Well even black, but I did not care because my color is a bullet strawberry. Or a gum. He wore a red blouse and black shorts. The little feet were bare and he was playing with a rag doll, sitting on the sand. Other boys called him to play and play ball, but he seemed not to hear. It was like being in another world.

The horn of cotton candy cart that passed there distracted me. I looked at my mother with eyes shining. She sighed, letting out a small laugh. Wordlessly, she stopped pushing me, taking stock losing speed and headed toward the boy who sold. Bought two cottons and brought a rose to me. I got off the swing and picked cotton excited that she gave me and pulled a piece to eat. I loved when melted in the mouth.

I went back to look at the boy, who did not move. He still had his head down, still watching his puppet. I looked at my mother.

_- Okaa-san, can I go there? -_ I asked, pointing to the boy. My mother followed my finger.

_- Yes, but do not go far._

_- Okay. -_ Lively said, walking quickly to the boy. I stopped by your side, but he seemed not to have seen me, because I do not look like I was looking at him. What Mom would say the same? Ah, yes, we should greet anyone who does not know because he was educated. Deep breath, but for some reason the butterflies in my stomach made me uneasy. But I decided to try.

_- Hi_

He did not look at me. I frowned.

_- Hey, I'm talking to you. -_ Poked in the shoulder. That seemed to wake him.

The eyes that stare at me back were as black as the night sky. And shining like the stars that I had when they appeared. Just then I noticed because shone. She was crying. But why? I always cry when I fall and hurt myself, but it does not seem that fell.

When he realized I saw the tears, raised his hands and rubbed his eyes, eliminating and wiping his wet face. His cheeks began to be rosy, as if ashamed of I have seen him like that.

_- Hi -_ finally he said, lowering his head again and wiping his puppet full of sand. I kept looking at him.

-Do you want to? - Stretched cotton candy with a smile. Mom says it's good to smile. But the boy did not seem to know how. He looked back at me with a straight face. Then he looked into my pink cotton. He tilted his head to the side and then later denied.

_-I do not like sweets._

Widened her eyes at him. What?

_- Not true, everyone likes candy. -_ Said. When he looked back, smiled at him. My mom says my smile is sweet, even though I do not know what it means, but it seemed that it did not work with him. He stared at me for several seconds before sighing.

_- My Otou-san takes care of people's teeth. He tells me it's okay to eat sweets. So I can not eat._ - He will fight me, he explained, adding legs and leaning his chin on his knees, staring at the floor.

_- But he does not need to know. It's just a little bit. It will not do much harm -_ tried to convince him.

He seemed to waver for a moment. Then, slowly, he raised his hand and took a bite. I watched, waiting for him to put in his mouth, but he stood there, looking and looking for cotton candy. After a few minutes he put in his mouth and looked at my hair. He frowned, as if thinking something difficult. Then he said:

_- Dissolves very quickly in the mouth. -_ He said. _- Her hair also dissolves well?_ - He asked innocently.

Unintentionally, let out a laugh doing he finally sketch a small smile. I like it.

_- No, my hair is not sweet. One is pink. -_ I said, still smiling at him.

_- Hn ... -_ He muttered softly. He opened his mouth to say something, but someone called him.

_-Sasuke! Otouto! -_ Exclaimed a young man by far. Tall, black hair too, talking on a cell phone while looking at both of us. The boy _Sasuke_ looked at him and waved cheerfully, standing up. He wiped the dirt short and hands. Then I looked again.

_- My older brother. -_ He said. _- Do you have big brother?  
_  
_- No. .. - _Said sadly, it seems that he was leaving. I always like to make friends. _- You come back tomorrow? -_ Asked hopefully.

He watched me again with those bright eyes. And then she smiled. He _smiled_!

_- Only if you give me more cotton candy._

After saying this, he ran towards his brother. When he got close, he jumped into his arms. I smiled again. I did this with my Otou-san. I looked down and sighed cheerful. And I noticed the rag doll forgotten there. Got it quickly and got up to call him.

_- Sasuke-kun! Wait, you forget ...  
_  
However he had already gone. I pressed the doll in hands, smiling. But I did not care. He told me with a _smile_ that back tomorrow.

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

HI! And there?

Cute, right? My first SasuSaku story.  
I could have written more right? ... OK, next I whim!  
Unfortunately it is only a one, but it's something: D

Kisses, comment? * - *


End file.
